


After Closing

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, s5e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick and David go back home after the surprise party, and they find the chance to end the night perfectly.





	After Closing

**Author's Note:**

> Set after s5e11 "Meet the Parents"

Patrick and David could have gone on all night like this. Holding each other, swaying slowly, kissing deeply to soft music and dimmed lights, even if it was in the café. A place that should not be as romantic as this had become and, for both of them, one of the most precious locations in town. Which is why, when Twyla reminded them that she had to lock up in just five more minutes, neither man was particularly eager to leave.

Tears dimmed their eyes by now. Happy tears, celebratory tears, tears encouraged by three glasses of zhampagne each and the emotional roller coaster of a day they’d have. But as soon as Patrick stepped outside, David holding tightly to his hand and following just behind him, he felt as though he could finally breathe for the first time. Naturally. Easily. Freely.

“Cold tonight,” he commented, moving his body closer to David’s for warmth. Though it wasn’t freezing, there was a heavy breeze that gave him just enough of an excuse to hide against his boyfriend. Not that he needed an excuse, of course.

Patrick tossed one arm around David’s waist, and they walked to the car silently and slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet that now ended a perfect evening. David gazed briefly upward at the stars as Patrick opened the passenger side door, and the two shared a very brief kiss before heading back to what was meant to be Patrick’s home, but which had really seen more nights with both of them in it than just one.

The ride was silent and short, with Patrick’s arm extended over the center console and his hand resting easily on David’s thigh. Still, David’s eyes looked upward at the sky, as if this were the first time he’d noticed it. And when they arrived at the apartment building, he couldn’t help but comment.

“Did you ever notice…” David started, Patrick approaching him. And then he opened his mouth to finish the thought, but couldn’t. He just looked up for a moment longer, then back at Patrick.

“What?”

David shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s just… really lovely.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed in confusion, but when David took his hand and began leading them in, he let it go and smiled. David would inevitably elaborate on his thought whenever he felt the need, probably at a terribly inconvenient time, and probably without any context leading up to it.

Patrick turned the key in the lock and let the door swing open, David’s body close behind his as they entered the room. Everything was still dark, save the light beside Patrick’s side of the bed which he had forgotten to switch off from earlier. The door closed, and Patrick set the keys on the counter before turning around, his body flush against David’s.

They didn’t need to say a word. The need was obvious, the love overwhelming, the room almost inviting them to express it all. David reached his hands to meet either side of Patrick’s face, looking into his eyes as best he could see in this light, searching them, conveying the emotions he could never quite manage to express aloud. Their lips met, the contact soft and sweet, deep and meaningful. Patrick’s arms wrapped around David body and held him as if he were afraid David might disappear if he let go. The taste of diner food and cheap liquor lingered on their tongues, tasting each other, experiencing one another in this space which had become home so quickly and so easily for them both. Soft breaths escaped into the air surrounding them, and David’s hand had now wandered into the back of Patrick’s hair as he broke away slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Patrick grinned, closed his eyes, thanked the universe for the man he called his own. “Say it again,” he answered. 

“I love you,” David repeated quietly.

“One more time,” Patrick smiled.

David’s lips clashed against Patrick’s as he said it again, and now his other hand had wandered between their bodies and to the top button of Patrick’s shirt. Carefully, he slipped the button through the buttonhole, his mouth traveling to Patrick’s cheek, his temple, his jawline.

Patrick steadied his breathing and clenched his eyes shut, concentrating, savoring it all. The contact between them, the ambience of the evening, the love he now felt more free than ever to express. His own hands tugged at the hem of David’s sweater, pulling it upward until David allowed him to remove it, then carefully tossing it over the back of the kitchen chair. His hands moved up over David’s bare chest, to his neck, kissing him there just as David had removed the last button and pushed the shirt back off of Patrick’s body.

Patrick took the liberty of removing his tee shirt himself, then allowing the warmth of their skin to comfort one another. While neither of them was moving closer to the bed consciously, they still found their steps falling slowly that direction, a familiar pattern taking place, they supposed, until David turned Patrick against the mattress and guided him backward to recline there.

David knelt at the end of the bed, his hands skimming the surface of Patrick’s jeans, working their way up toward the belt as he leaned in and pressed firm kisses to Patrick’s chest and stomach. He pulled the belt through the loops and tossed it aside, opening the button and zipper faster than he meant to. Even in this moment, he didn’t mean to rush things. Even with the desire so intense that he had lost the ability to form words articulately. He wanted to finish Patrick’s birthday in the best possible way, in a way that Patrick could never forget even if he tried. But the easy sounds emanating from Patrick’s hungry lips made him irresistible to David in this moment, and, perhaps in a moment more obviously eager than he wanted to seem, David tugged the jeans down Patrick’s legs and placed his lips hungrily around Patrick’s cock, taking him in fully.

Patrick’s body twitched at the sudden contact, a gasp escaping him as he caught the sight of David’s torso weaving up and down between his legs. While one hand steadied himself on the bed, the other weaved fingers through David’s luscious hair, and his eyes focused on the ministrations his boyfriend was utilizing on him in this one, perfect moment.

David’s eyes gazed up and caught Patrick’s stare, his fingers pressed into the hard flesh of Patrick’s muscular thighs. His tongue swirled slowly from based to tip, lips tightening, low hums vibrating through his mouth and Patrick’s body. He loved to look at Patrick from this angle, watching him as he worshiped him, watching him as he fell apart at David’s touch. He knew how easily he could make Patrick come if he wanted, but just when he began working toward that specific goal, Patrick moved his hand down to David’s cheek and encouraged him to stop for a moment.

“Get naked,” he ordered, a smile sneaking along the corner of his lips.

David obeyed, standing and stepping out of the remainder of his clothing. Patrick lay back fully into the bed, giving David the cue to crawl over his body and bow into another kiss, then another, then another. Patrick reached down between them and touched David, coaxing him even harder than he already was, encouraging the touch in kind. Their bodies were screaming for each other, still shouting for satisfaction that was right there at their fingertips, right there for the taking, a sure thing, a promise they had made without ever having to say it out loud. Their bodies rolled against each other, moved to their sides on the mattress, their mouths welded together, legs entwined. David’s breathing grew heavier, faster, his hips jutting more deliberately against Patrick’s as he moved closer to the edge.

Patrick parted their lips, nodding quickly with breaths fast against David’s neck, encouraging him to find that release he so clearly needed. David’s hand once again moved between them, gripping both of them together, his other arm holding them close.

The ecstasy they experienced at one another’s touch had become addictive, and it was undeniable that they each craved this moment in unison as often as possible. But David found it all overwhelming, coming hard and fast and through strangled groans he could not constrain as Patrick watched on with delight, always pleased with the control he, too, could have over his boyfriend.

“Oh my god…” David breathed, burrowing his face into Patrick’s neck. “Please…” His hand had found Patrick’s cock again, and though trembling a bit, he continued encouraging him on.

“Kiss me,” Patrick whispered, and as they did, he surrendered fully to David’s touch. The heat poured between their bodies, both men caught up in the incredible high that, though still passing, was long from fading.

Usually, a shower would be standard after a night like this. David always worried that not styling his hair or properly moisturizing would have terrible repercussions in the morning. Patrick usually just preferred a clean, cool set of sheets to fall asleep in. But there was no time, no need, no desire to do so. Instead, they giggled like school children while they basked in the aftermath of their bliss, fell against the pillow, gazed at each other, admired the glow against the singular light in the room. Perhaps they said a few words, surely a thank you was spoken, probably a joke or two was made. But then suddenly it was morning. And as they woke to the rude sun peering through their windows like a burglar, they found that a slight change in routine was actually quite pleasant sometimes.


End file.
